1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for attaching a ring element to a piston for an internal combustion engine.
2. The Prior Art
PCT application WO 2004/111420 A1 describes a method in which a ring element is screwed onto a basic piston body, which forms the radially outer part of the piston crown and together with the basic piston body, a circumferential, radially outer cooling channel, disposed close to the piston crown. In this connection, thermal and mechanical stresses on the piston that are permanently higher can cause the screw connection between the basic piston body and the ring element to come loose, which can lead to damage of the cylinder working surface.